How To Love
by XSTRAIGHTFROMTHEGUTTERX
Summary: The kids from the isle of the lost always said they don't know what love is. Well now it's time for them to learn. As they do will these 'evil' teens learn more about themselves.
1. First Time

_**How to feel love Chap. 1: First time**_

 ** _WARNING_ : This Contains adult content and should be read only by mature readers able to handle the context.**

* * *

"I told you that I loved you. Do you love me?" Ben asked Mal who turned her head at the question a little taken back by what he had asked her. "I don't know what love feels like." she said sadly. It was true unfortunately back on the island the mere mention of the word would cause the people around you to view you as feeble and walk over you as if you were the ground itself. It was impossible to survive on the island if you were thought to be weak, the only thing respected was power and striking fear. At least that's what her mother told her. That's why she spent all of her time causing trouble with her friends to make sure everyone else knew who was in charge.

"Well maybe I can teach you?" Ben said as he turned her head back over to face him. They looked each other in the eyes and share a small smile a rare thing Mal ever did.

"Now how could you do that?" she asked him and was surprised by instead of an answer he leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. Mal's eyes widened at what was happening and pulled back almost instantly. She brought her fingers to her lips as Ben scooted back to his spot. "Y-you kissed me." Mal said in shock as a small blush came on her face. "Yeah did you like it?" Ben asked with a little hope in his voice.

Without speaking Mal stood up and started walking from her spot. Before she could leave off the platform though Ben swiftly turned her around and held her by the shoulders. "What are you doing?" Mal asked trying not to look him in the eye. "I asked you a question, did you like the kiss?"

Mal tried to look everywhere but at him but ended up landing her eyes on his still wet abs. She slowly shifted her gaze up his body resisting the urge to touch his chest and muscles. Her eyes finally came back up to his and she couldn't help but blush, "Well?" he asked with his smile that nearly killed her every time she saw it. "I don't know that-that was my first. My first kiss." Mal said not able to stop her cheeks from getting any redder.

"Really?" Ben asked with a little disbelief. "Yeah like I said we don't do much dating on the island." she said. It was followed by a long awkward silence and the tension was starting to become to much for Mal, "Maybe we should head back to school."

"Mal wait, let's at least finish the picnic ok. I would hate to waste all this food." Ben said motioning back over to the blanket he had on the stone ground. "Fine, let's just hurry up ok I'm already soaking wet for trying to save you." She said. "Well why did you jump in the lake if you couldn't swim?" Ben asked again. "Well because I didn't...know the way back to school. You brought me here remember." Mal said even though she knew that was't the case. Actually she didn't know why she tried to save him.

Ben only laughed at the answer but decided not to pry. Silence fell upon the two teens again, as they finished the picnic. Only one strawberry was left and both Mal and Ben reached for it. Their ohands touched and Mal quickly took hers back. "You can have it." Ben offered.

"No it's fine." she said. Ben shrugged his shoulders and ate the strawberry. Mal couldn't help but look at his mouth as he ate. Ben noticed this and asked, "What?"

Mal just leaned in and kissed him passionately. It didn't take long for Ben to start kissing back. Before Mal knew it she had somehow managed to have stratled his waste as they made out.

Ben was rubbing his hands up and down Mal's sides moaning. He pressed his toung against her lips asking for entrance and she granted. Mal had no idea what was getting into her, but she liked what she was feeling and wanted more. Mal trailed her hands down Ben's abs down to his trunks.

Ben stopped her for a second and looked into her eyes, "Mal wait...are you sure...you want to do this...I mean...we don't have to move this...fast...if you...don't want to." Ben said inbetween breaths.

Mal looked shocked for a second at what he said and then smiled. "You actually care about me?" she asked and he nodded. Mal felt happy before she remebered he was under her love spell, this wasn't real. Still just the thought of someone caring for her made her feel better. Besides as she leaned back she could fell a little something in his trunks poking her. From what she can remeber Jay explaining to Carlos back on the isle this meant he needed something, something she could help with.

If doing this will bring her closer to the wand what would her mother say, _'Come on darling, whatever it takes.'_

After she took a breath, Mal leaned down and began to kiss down his chest. "Mal are you sure?" Ben asked. Mal stopped just above the top of his trunks and looked up to him, "I'm sure."

A low growl left Ben's mouth as he quickly shifted them so that he was untop of her as they laid on the blanket. Mal didn't get to say anything before he atacked her lips his. He pushed his toung in her mouth and explored it as he rubbed her body. "You have to many clothes on." he said in a grunt. He almost ripped them off himself when Mal stopped him and eased her purple shirt off. "I don't have money to buy new ones." She said as she took off her pants. Now both of them only in their underclothes.

Ben leaned down and began to ravish her lips again while he moved his hands around her body. He eased his right hand into her panties. His fingers found the folds to her pussy and rubbed over them. "Damn you're really wet." Ben muttered before he moved to her neck. Mal was in intense pleasure as Ben licked and nibbled the crook of her neck while he rubbed her entrance vigorously. Then Ben placed his left hand ontop of one of her breast under the bra.

"Unhook your bra." he demanded and Mal didn't hesitate to do so. She sat up and did so while Ben took her panties off in one motion. The second the thin fabrics were off Ben was back ontop of her and fondling her naked breast. He lowered his head and began to suck on the nipple of her right breast while his hand massaged the other.

Ben's other hand found its way back down to Mal's entrance and began to rub it at a fast pace. Mal couldn't help but moan as she fell to the mercy of the prince, nothing could stop it now. Ben inserted his middle finger into her pussy and began to finger fuck her while Mal shuttered in ecstasy.

Yes it hurt her a little but she couldn't help but release a liud moan at his fingers. Ben soon added two more as he quickened the pace. Mal's eyes went to the back of her head at the pleasure she was receiving. "Oh my god!" she screamed as white filled her eyes. Mal could barely form words as she experianced her first orgasm, her juices covering Ben's fingers.

Ben smiled as he brought his fingers up to his mouth and sucked them dry of Mal's juices. "You taste good." he said with a smirk. Mal could barely reply when she saw him start to take off his trunks leaving him in all his naked glory. That's when she saw it, his large 8'' cock hard as a rock just above her leg. "Ready for the real thing?" he asked as he positioned himself at her entrance.

For Mal time stopped for a second, _'I can't believe this is actually happening right now. I'm about to loose my virginity to Ben. Will that even fit in me, it's so big. There's no turning back now. This is what I have to do to get the wand. That's why I'm doing this.'_ She told herself even though she knew there was another reason.

Mal took another breath before she said, "Be gentle okay." Ben nodded when he slowly slid his cock into her folds. His head was in and Mal started to wince, he quickly pulled out. "Are you ok?" he asked. "Yeah it just hurt a little?"

Ben nodded and started to slide his cock into her again, slowly. He got the head in, and then a couple of inches. Soon Ben had all of his member buried inside Mal's pussy and he nearly went mad right there. "So tight." he muttered in bliss as Mal's warm wet hole covered his. "Ready?" He asked Mal who nodded.

With her permission Ben started to slowly thrust in and out of her at a rhythem. He reached his hand down to rub her clit to ease some of the pain while he kissed on her neck. They both groaned and moaned as Ben's thrusts started to become harder and longer.

He began to move faster and faster while he rubbed her clit and Mal couldn't feel the pain anymore. All her mind could register was the immense pleasure she was feeling. Mal was getting so close to her next orgasm, "BEEEEEEN!" she moaned as she again climaxed all over his cock nearly sending Ben over the edge. Ben began to thrust wildly as he felt his orgasm approaching. "Ugh...ugh...I'm gonna...ugh...cum." he said between pants as he released his load inside her.

They both moaned as Ben's warm seed spilled deep into Mal's pussy, filling her to the brim. Ben let out a few hard thrusts to make sure he had given it all to her before he pulled out and laid at her side. "That...was...amazing." he panted as he turned to face her. He gave her a peck on the lips. Mal couldn't even make words as she was still coming down from the experiance.

They were both still wet from the pond but all she felt was warm and secured as he laid beside her. ouk"I know, I can't wait to do it again." Mal said and she didn't see the smile on Ben's face widen. "Me too."

Soon the warm feeling started to flee from Mal and the cold air over her naked wet body settled. "We should head back to school right now." She said as she gathered her clothes and got dressed. She was about to head from the lake when she turned, "Are you comming?" She asked Ben. "Go ahead let me get dressed." he said and she nodded. "Love you!" he yelled again and Mal only waved.

"I don't know when you'll say it back Mal, but I will always love you. No matter what. I know you do to, why else would you put that spell on me." Ben whispered to himself as he looked into the lake that had washed away the love spell she cast on him. "Someday I'll hear you say it."

* * *

Back at the school Mal was greeted with many stares at her soaking wet clothes as she made her way down the hall to her room. Evie was in the middle of brushing her hair when she saw Mal through the mirror. "Oh my god, what happened to you?" Evie asked as she tried to stifle a laugh.

"I really don't know, just know I think I got us closer to getting the wand." Mal said as she went to her closet to get dry clothes to wear. "Good cause we can not fail this one." Evie said as she went back to brushing her hair.

"Yeah, we can't" Mal said as she slowly went through her clothes. "That would be bad."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you liked my first installment of my one week series of Descendents How to Love. Please review and favorite.**

 **Here is how I am going to run my account.**

 **Every week there will be a different faandom on a show or movie that I choose or anybody that reads my stories request. I will start Sunday and end on Saturday. Each day will have another steamy chapter with the characters from: Straight, Gay, Lesbian, bi-sexual. All the chapters will be connected in someway. It mostly will be published late at night or early in the morning. So know by time I chose the next weeks fandom the story line has already been chosen so requests have to come when I mention them. As I said I mostly watch nickelodeon and Disney shows, but you don't have to limit me to those if you have a request for something else. Once again I hope you liked part 1 of Descendents How To Love and come back tommorow for more.**

 **One more thing...PLEASE REVIEW**

 _ **How To Love Chap 2: Friends Help Friends**_


	2. Friends Help Friends

_**How to feel love Chap. 2: Friends Help Friends**_

 ** _WARNING_ : This Contains adult content and should be read only by mature readers able to handle the context.**

 **This following chapter focuses mainly on: Jay and Carlos so if you don't have interests in them don't read**

* * *

"That won't work there would be to many guards." Jay said. He and the others were discussing their plan to get the wand in his and Carlos' room. "Well we need to hurry up and figure out a way, the coronation is coming fast." Carlos said. "Well Mal told me yesterday she got even closer to getting the wand." Evie pointed out as she looked over to their leader. Mal looked over to Evie then the boys before she answered, "Yeah, yeah I did." she said with a giggle. Flashbacks from her date with Ben came to her mind. "That love spell worked wonders."

Mal's mile disappeared when she heard Jay laugh. "Yeah that cheesy song he sang was hysterical. Now those cheerleaders dancing; that's a sight I'm going to miss when this is all over." Jay said with a groan as he bit his bottom lip. Jay's eyes suddenly bugged out and then he grabbed a pillow to put over his legs. Carlos only rolled his eyes at his tan friend.

"Well this will never be normal if we don't get the wand. Now come on before we're late for Fairy Godmother's class." Evie said as she got up from her seat followed by Mal. "Coming Boys?" Mal asked. "Yeah just give us a minute." Jay said as the girls left him alone with Carlos. "Come on Dude, we need to get going." Carlos said as he got off his bed with the dog. "Carlos wait, I..need help." Jay said.

"With what man, we're going to be late." Carlos protested as he reached for the door. "I know, but its a...you know." Jay said as he motioned down to his crotch area with his eyes. "Really man, we don't have time for that." Carlos said. "Carlos, I can't really walk down the halls like this."

"Then just go jerk off or something." Carlos said. "That'll take to long, just come and blow me." Jay said moving the pillow to reveal the big bulge in his pants. "We need to get to class, Jay." Carlos said as he looked down at his friends pants. "Well then stop wasting time and just come suck my cock. We have a deal remember, whenever we had a problem we'll help each other. I helped you when you walked in on Evie that one time." Jay said and Carlos sighed in defeat.

"Fine, just tell me when your about to cum. I hate it when you shoot down my throat." Carlos said while Jay smiled. The taller of the two quickly took off his pants and boxers in one fine swoop allowing his 7'' cock to spring out. Carlos dropped down to his knees in front of the boy and gazed at its girth. It was rock solid and twitched as Carlos breathed on it. _'Why does it seem he gets bigger every time we do this?'_

"How did you get so hard?" Carlos asked as he wrapped his hand around Jay's member. "Thinking about those cheerleaders gets me worked up you know." Jay joked before he moaned as Carlos started to slowly pump his shaft. Usually he would take his time when they fooled around like this, but since they were in a rush Carlos decided to get straight to it.

The young teen opened his mouth and flicked his tongue over the piss slit. Then he slid the first three inches in and began to slowly bob his head up and down. Soon Carlos added two more inches before he had the entire length in his mouth. At first Carlos would gag with the first few inches, but after practice he got the hang of it with little problem.

Carlos got a steady rhythm with his bobs and from the moans that filled the room he could tell Jay was enjoying it. With Jay engrossed in pleasure and Carlos focused on his sucking neither boy noticed when their door opened up and Evie walked in.

"Hey guys I think I left my..." She started but stopped when she saw the scene. She couldn't even make words before she left out the door fast.

Neither boy realized the intrusion as Jay started to groan. "Ugh...Ugh...Yeah suck that cock." Jay groaned as he pushed Carlos's head down to his crotch and started to throat fuck his friend. "Yeah...suck it...I'm cumming." Jay said as he continued to throat fuck Carlos. Carlos began to protest at what he heard but Jay's hands kept his head still. With one thrust Jay unleashed his sperm down Carlos' throat as his cock went soft in his friend's mouth.

Jay removed his softened penis and put his pants back on while Carlos went to the window and spit the cum out on the plants. "Fuck man, I said don't cum in my mouth!"

"Sorry it just felt so good, and besides I don't freak out when you shoot down my throat." Jay said as he got up from the bed and walked over to Carlos. "Because I pull out in time, it taste weird man." Carlos said as he was about to spit out some more of Jay's cum. Before he could Jay swiftly turned the DeVil's head and attacked his lips. Carlos was shocked from the act and even more when Jay inserted his tongue in his mouth.

Carlos managed to push him away and looked surprisingly at Jay who swallowed something. "I don't know tastes good to me." Jay said before he turned and left the room. Carlos touched his lips tenderly as he tried to comprehend what just happened. "What the hell was that?"

* * *

Carlos just barely managed to get to class on time as he sat down in his usual seat next to Jay. "Nice for you to join us Mr. DeVil, now let's get started with today's lesson." Fairy Godmother said as she turned to the chalkboard.

"You okay?" Jay asked Carlos who just nodded. He really didn't want to talk to Jay right now after what happened. Throughout the class Carlos could barely concentrate with Jay touching all over him. "Can you please stop?" He whispered to Jay who shook his head. "Nope, just relax." he said as he continued to mess with Carlos.

Evie looked at them from her seat and couldn't help but think about Carlos sucking Jay's cock. _'I can't believe it. The way they touch all over each other it should have been obvious. Why does Jay flirt with all those girls though?'_

"Evie you alright?" Mal asked her friend who nodded. "Yeah just a lot on my mind." She said as she looked back over to Jay and Carlos.

* * *

After class and their little talk with their parents Evie walked the courtyard alone when Chad came and knocked into her. "Hey watch out...oh hi." She said when she noticed who it was. "Hey Evie, how you doing without your magic mirror?" He asked with a laugh.

"Actually I got it back with Doug's help, now if you let me go." Evie said as she tried to turn and leave. "Wait Evie!" Chad said causing her to stop. "I'm sorry for earlier is there any way I could repay you?" he asked with his smile that made girls melt. "Actually no, you don't have to be sorry." Evie said as she remembered her mothers words. _'A man should never be sorry for you.'_

"Are you sure?" He asked and Evie nodded. "Yeah I'm sure." She said as she was about to leave. "Still let me make it up to you somehow, why don't you meet me at the bleachers after sundown okay." Chad suggested with his smile and a wink. "Okay see you there." Evie said with a giggle before she went on her way. After she turned Chad's smile turned to a mischievous smirk. "No see you there."

"This can't be good." Doug whispered from behind some bushes as he heard their conversation. "Not good at all."

* * *

 **There goes chapter 2 of How To Love please review. Please hold off any request until posted in story, this week is completely planned out. I did manage to place some of your request in, but no more for this week.**

 **Chapter 3: _Naughty Princes._**


	3. Naughty Princes

_**How to feel love Chap. 3: Naughty Princes**_

 ** _WARNING_ : This Contains adult content and should be read only by mature readers able to handle the context.**

* * *

Mal sat alone in her dorm room as she studied her spell book. "Hmm transmogrification spell, that can be useful." She said as she folded the edge of the page down. After the little talk with their parents she decided to focus more on the wand than anything else. She turned her head to the door when it opened to reveal an elated Evie who fell on her bed. "What's got you in such a good mood?" Mal asked.

"You know, I think I finally got myself a prince." She said with a little giggle. "Really, what makes you say that?" Mal asked as she turned back to her spell book. "Prince Chad said he wanted to meet with me under the bleachers today. He said he wanted to make up for the other day." she said in a dreamlike voice. Mal stopped what she was doing then turned to look at her friend. "Really?"

"Yes can you believe it, a prince going out of his way for me. What am I going to wear?" She asked herself as she ran to the "You're not going are you?"

"Well of coarse I am?"

Mal got up from her seat and confronted Evie, "What why?"

"Because, when will I get another chance to have a prince fall for me."

"He's not falling for you, he's obviously playing you!"

"Please Mal get over yourself!"

As the two teen villains started to argue, Ben walked down the hall and headed for the room. He had gone to see if Mal would like to go on another date with him. Though he couldn't deny he wasn't hoping to get a little more than a date, especially after the picnic. Yes the fact she had him under a spell kind of pissed him off; but he really felt something real between them more than with Audrey.

Also how can he get all worked up over a little love spell in the first place, it sure did lead to a nice day for him. Though the entire song was a little embarrassing and people were still talking about it. "Remember Ben don't do anything until you get an answer for the spell."

As he got closer to the door he heard Evie and Mal yelling at each other. Before he opened it he decided to listen for a little to know if he wanted to get caught in the middle.

"Come on Evie you're being ridiculous!" Mal yelled and then Ben heard something being thrown.

"No you're just jealous because unlike you, I don't need a spell for a prince to like me!" Evie said before she went to storm out the door. Ben quickly ran down the hall so they wouldn't know he was eavesdropping. Evie slammed the door shut and stomped down the hall ignoring Ben when he asked what was wrong. With no answer he decided to brave up and go down and see the damage.

Mal heard a knock on the door and opened it expecting Evie, "What do you want now?" She asked before she even looked to see who it was. "I was hoping to ask my girlfriend if she wanted to go out with me for dinner, but is now a bad time?" Ben asked when he saw a book down on the floor. _'That must be what Evie threw. That looks heavy.'_

"Oh no, I mean yes. I don't know what I mean. Me and Evie just got in a fight and it really got me tense." Mal said as she picked up the book. "Really maybe I could help you out?" Ben offered. He closed the door and walked over behind Mal where he gently rubbed her shoulders. She jumped at first but then started to relax to his touch. "How does that feel?" He asked.

"Good...It's just I need to find Evie."

"Why, what's the matter?"

"She's going out with Chad later and she has her heart set out that he likes her."

"You think he doesn't?"

"Please I know we just got here, but I hear things. Chad's the big player on campus and hurts every girl he's with. Besides it's not like a prince will fall for one of us, I mean look at us." Mal said and Ben stopped.

"Well I fell for you." He said as he moved his hands and began to kiss on her neck. "Yeah...but."

"But what?" Ben asked and Mal hesitated. "But...but I'm worried that she'll get hurt then...then do something stupid." Mal said. Ben chuckled as he started to nibble on her skin, "Come on you said Evie's smart she can take care of herself." Ben said as he moved his hands up and down her side. "Yes, but she'll get distracted."

Mal said as he started to unbutton her purple jacket and dropped it on the floor. "Distracted from what?" He said as he leaned back and started unbuttoning his shirt. Mal turned around and saw as he threw it to her bed and gazed at his bare chest. "N-nothing." she said before she quickly took off her shirt and ran to him.

She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his hips as they ravaged each other's lips. Ben stumbled back a little and landed in a chair. He pulled back a little to breath before he returned to her lips. As they kissed he unhooked her bra and threw it to the floor so their naked chest were touching.

He ran his hands down her back and to the waist line of her pants. _'God Ben what are you doing. Not till you get an answer for the spell.'_ He thought. "Oh god." he moaned as Mal licked and nibbled on his neck. "We shouldn't be doing this right now." Mal said as she nibbled on his ear.

"I know." Ben agreed as he started to pull down her pants. Mal stood up to make it easier as she slipped out of her last bits of clothing. Once she was naked Ben looked over her beauty, "Fuck it!" He said.

He couldn't fight his instincts and he threw her on the bed and got on top of her. He attacked her lips before he licked down her body. He came to her breasts and licked each nipple till they were rock hard. Mal tried to muffle her moans with a pillow as he continued to leave a trail of kisses down her body.

He continued to kiss down her body until he came down to her pussy lips. "I'm about to help you really relax." He said. Then he went down and licked between the folds, a long slow lick. He pushed his tongue deeper inside her as he began to lick up her insides. He lapped up her juiced while he brought his finger to join his tongue. Mal quivered on the bed as Ben went down on her and pushed his head farther down.

He flicked his tongue over her clit over and over while he finger fucked her, "Ugh...yeah...I'm getting close." she moaned as he quickened his licks. "Yeah cum for me baby, I want to taste all of you." he said as he ravaged her lowers lips. It didn't take long before Mal came all over Ben's tongue and face. Covering him with her juices, "YESSSSS!" she screamed in ecstasy.

Ben licked up every drop eagerly before he got back over her and gave her a passionate kiss. "You feeling relaxed now?" He asked and all Mal could do was nod. As Ben looked over her naked form he was ready to fuck her senseless when he heard his phone beep. "Damn it."

He checked to see who it was and groaned. "Sorry Mal , my parents want to see me. Probably about the coronation. I'd hate to leave you like this though." He said as he licked his lips. "Don't worry about me, just go and see what they want." Mal said.

"Yeah I probably should." He said as he got up and fetched his shirt to put back on. Mal got up and started to get dressed. "Sorry you didn't get to finish."

"Don't worry about, we can make up for it later." he said as he gave her a deep kiss. Mal eagerly kissed back and felt the warmth and security again. "Bye." She said as he left out the door.

Ben closed the door and walked down the hall he was grateful was empty. The bulge he was rocking in his pants would be hard to explain to his fellow students. "That girl is definitely something else."

* * *

Carlos was in the library reading a book, or trying to. He still couldn't get over the fact on how Jay kissed him earlier. _'Why the hell would he do that. Kissing was not part of the deal. Then he acted like it was nothing. In fact he acted like he liked the kiss. But no Jay's not gay, is he?'_ He went over in his head.

Carlos was knocked out of his thoughts when Evie came to sit by him. "Hey Carlos." she said and he could automatically tell she was upset. "What's wrong?" he asked and she looked over. She still couldn't the image of him sucking Jay's cock out of her mind. "N-nothing, just got in an argument with Mal. What about you, anything new you wanna tell me?" she asked and Carlos shook his head.

"Not that I can think of."

"Are you sure, I won't judge." she asked and Carlos gave her a weird look. "I'm sure, just something that Jay did earlier." Carlos said and Evie had to hide her blush. "Can I help?"

"No I really need to talk to him about it." Carlos said when an announcement came over the school. "Students please make your way to your dorm rooms. "Guess you can tell him now." Evie said.

"Yeah, or I can wait till tomorrow." Carlos said as he got up from his chair and started to head for his dorm room. Evie watched him leave and then looked outside. "Time to meet my date." she said with a smile as she left the library and went to the field.

* * *

The sun was down for about an hour as Evie waited for Chad at the bleachers. "Come on where is he?" she asked herself as she looked around. "Hey!" she heard someone shout. She screamed and turned around only to sigh when she saw it was Chad. "Hey, I thought you weren't coming!" she said as she walked down the bleachers to reach Chad. "No, I wouldn't keep a sweet honey like yourself waiting."

Evie laughed at what he said and flipped her hair. "Why thank you Prince Chad, so why exactly are we out here right now." Evie asked and Chad gave her a devilish smirk. "Like I said to make it up to you about the mirror thing." he said as he stepped closer. "And how are you planning on doing that?" she asked.

"Follow me." he said as he lead her behind the bleachers. "What's behind here?" she asked as she followed him.

Ben didn't answer as it seemed he was looking at something in the bushes. "What's that you're looking at?" she asked. Chad jumped and moved her away from the bushes. "Nothing, just thought I saw something. But it was nothing."

"Oh, okay. So what did you wanna give me?" She asked. "This." Chad said before he gave her a passionate kiss. He stayed attached to her lips for about a minute before he stepped back. "What was that?"

"A kiss silly, I've seen the way you look at me, I know you want me." He said before he laid another sloppy kiss on her lips. "What about Audrey?"

"Please that was just something she said to make Ben jealous for leaving her for Mal. All I want right now is you baby." he said as he gave her another kiss. "Wait Chad..." Evie said as she pushed him away. "Oh wait I see, you're just a big tease." Chad said as he turned to leave. "Wait Chad, I'm not a tease it's just moving a little fast."

"Well I move fast babe so if you wanna get with me you have to move with the pace." Chad said. _'Evie think, don't be stupid when will a prince come offer you something like this again. Don't let him get away.'_

"Fine I can speed up for you." Evie said with a smile. "Good." Chad said as he looked over to the bushes. "Cause I have plans for you."

* * *

 **Hope you liked the third chapter of How To Love, I'm getting a lot of support and I thank you all. If anybody has any request for next week's fandom please send them in or post them in a review. Nothing with Descendants though. I don't want to write the same fandom for two weeks.**

 **Chapter 4: _Boys Will Be Boys_**


	4. Boys Will Be Boys

_**How to feel love Chap. 4: Boys Will Be Boys**_

 ** _WARNING_ : This Contains adult content and should be read only by mature readers able to handle the context.**

* * *

"Well I move fast babe so if you wanna get with me you have to move with the pace." Chad said. _'Evie think, don't be stupid when will a prince come offer you something like this again. Don't let him get away'_

"Fine I can speed up for you." Evie said with a smile. "Good." Chad said as he looked over to the bushes. "Cause I have plans for you." he said with a smirk. "What types of plans?" Evie asked as Chad gave her another rough kiss. As they kissed Chad unbuckled his belt and pulled his jeans down.

Evie was shocked at how fast Chad wanted to move. _'Am I really ready for this?'_ She asked herself. She couldn't even answer before Chad had her pants down to. He slid his hands up and down her sides as he deepened the kiss. "Do you really want me?" He asked and Evie nodded. "Wanna prove it?" He asked and she nodded again. "Suck my cock." He said as he brought his hands to her shoulders. "W-what?"

"You heard me, suck my dick. Give me a blow job. You have done it before right?"

"No?"

"Well if you ever want to keep a man now's a great time to learn." Chad said as he lowered Evie down to the ground so her head was in front of his crotch. Evie gulped as Chad pulled at the waist band of his boxers and pulled them down allowing his 7'' cock to spring out in her face. "Come on Evie." Chad urged as he guided her head closer to his member. Not knowing what to do Evie just decided to copy what she saw Carlos do earlier. Evie opened her mouth and engulfed it around Chad's dick.

She started bob her head back and forth as Chad moaned. "Yeah, suck it bitch." He said as he moved her head back and forth on his member. Evie started to gag at its length and pulled her head away to breath.

"Not bad, but you could do better. Now time to see that pussy of yours." Chad said with a smile. "Get on all fours and face the bushes." He commanded Evie who complied. He got behind her and slipped her panties down to expose her pussy lips. "Now this is going to be great." He said as he lined up his dick with her entrance. "Get ready for a little pressure." He said as he started to guide his member inside her. He got the head in when Evie started to quiver in pain, "It hurts."

"Just relax it'll get better." Chad said as he eased the rest of his member deep inside her. "Evie brought her hand to her mouth to stop herself from screaming while Chad only groaned in pleasure. "You're so tight and wet. I might not last long." he said. Chad didn't wait to ask Evie before he started to thrust, he pulled nearly all the way out before he slammed back in. Evie yelped as he began to thrust in and out of her hard and fast. "Ooh, ooh, yeah take it like. Take my cock." he groaned as he quickened the pace.

Evie's pain soon turned into pleasure as she went back to meet Chad's thrust. "Yeah." She said as he got faster. "I'm cumming!" He yelled as he gave her a hard thrust and spilled his seed inside.

"Wow, that was something." Evie said in a shortness of breath as Chad pulled out of her. "Yeah it was." He said. He pulled his jeans and boxers back up and buckled his belt. "Evie got up and felt Chad's cum start to spill down her leg. She swiped it with her finger before she pulled up her pants. "So maybe we can go out sometime?" Evie told Chad.

"Oh yeah, yeah, sure. Just let me figure out when I have some time." He said as he looked over to the bushes.

"I had a good time." She said. Evie tried to give him a kiss, but Chad moved out of the way.

"Me too babe, you should get to your room now, you know." He said and Evie nodded. She walked away deciding not to wait for Chad. Chad made sure she was gone before he headed for the bushes and pulled out a hidden camera that was recording. He stopped the camera and went back to look at the video of him and Evie having sex, "I had a great time."

* * *

Carlos lied awake in his bed looking up at his dark ceiling. He could not wrap his head around the kiss and he couldn't understand why. They've done way more with each other than most friends do that a kiss shouldn't mean anything. Carlos probably has more sexual stories with Jay than he can count, the one thing that they never did though was kiss. To Carlos that just seemed to personal, he felt a kiss should only be shared with somebody you loved. Not with a friend who gives you head every once and a while.

"Carlos are you still up?" Jay asked from his bed and Carlos jumped. "Yeah, can't sleep."

"Me either, just a little frustrated."

"I'm not sucking your dick again man, once a day."

Jay chuckled at his young friend. "No it's not that. It's the whole wand thing."

"Oh." Carlos said happy that the darkness will hide his red cheeks.

"It's funny though man, earlier you were able to deep throat me. I remember when we first started you couldn't get half of me in without nearly vomiting." Jay said.

"Well practice does make perfect. Remember how you taught me about the birds and the bees that day after I saw those girls get undressed."

"Yep, the face you made when I was finished was fucking adorable." Jay said and they both chuckled. Carlos' face was completely red now. "Then about a week later you begged me to show you how to jerk off." Jay said. "That's when we made our little deal." Jay said.

"2 years ago, and we're still going strong." Carlos said with a laugh. "Jay?"

"Yeah man it's just, do you ever feel anything. You know when we fool around?" Jay asked.

"What do you mean. Of coarse I don't think I could have gone through that heat wave when all the girls walked around in their underwear without you."

"I know, I mean do you ever feel anything you know, between us. Like anything weird?" Jay asked and Carlos just thought.

"Sometimes, but that would happen. I mean we're fucking playing around with each other things are bound to be weird sometimes. Like earlier when you kissed me, that was weird." Carlos explained and then a silence fell upon them.

"It was?"

"Yeah it was. I mean I know we've done a lot more than that, it just felt weird. You're my friend and I never thought I would kiss my friend. I thought I would kiss my girlfriend one day. I know you only asked me to help you because of the cheerleaders and you kissed me to prove a point. It was still weird though. We're only doing this until we meet those girls anyways right." Carlos said.

"Till we meet those girls..." Jay trailed off. "So Jay who do you think is the hottest cheerleader?"

"Not now Carlos, I'm tired." Jay said and Carlos heard him turn in his bed.

"Okay then." Carlos said as he turned in his bed to go to sleep. "Weird."

* * *

The next morning Carlos woke up when he felt his bed shaking. "Carlos wake up, now!" Jay demanded of the younger teen who groaned. "Why? we have like another hour before classes start." he complained only to have jay pick him out of the bed and stand him up on the floor.

"What?!" Carlos complained as he pushed Jay off of him. "Evie's all over the internet." Jay said and Carlos just shook his head. "You woke me up to tell me that? I'm going back to bed." Carlos said. Jay groaned before he picked up the laptop and brought it Carlos as he sat down.

"No, I got up and saw a notification on the website so I looked and saw this." Jay said as he played the video for Carlos. The young DeVil's eyes shot wide open when he saw the video.

His jaw dropped when he saw Evie on all fours while Chad pounded into her. Comments below the video all said something about her being a slut. Carlos was in shock about what he saw and yet a little turned on as he saw his friend get fucked behind the bleachers. "This is bad." Was all he could muster to say.

"Really bad." Jay followed. "Everybody at the school probably saw it and we have that banquet today."

"This is bad."

* * *

 **Love the support I'm getting and this week is almost over so request for next week's fandom.**

 **Chapter 5: _Past And Present_**


End file.
